This invention relates to storage racks, and more particularly, to a connector assembly for connecting adjacent horizontal beams or support bars to upright posts of a storage rack.
Over the years a variety of connectors have been developed for connecting adjacent horizontal beams to posts of a storage rack. One type of connector, which is particularly advantageous with perforated posts, that is, posts having a multitude of apertures or slots, is the hook type connector shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,760,650; 3,490,604 and 3,871,525, which is sold by Unarco Industries, Inc. under the trademark Safety Wedge Lock. This connector is typically inserted into the apertures or slots of the post. While the hook type connector is quite useful with perforated posts, it is not generally very effective for use with imperforate posts.
One type of connecting device which has been used with an imperforate post is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,087.
It therefore desirable to provide an improved connector for rigidly connecting adjacent horizontal beams to an imperforate post.